The Legally Insane
by InsaneEvilLittleEmmy
Summary: Just  a little puzzleshipping XD if you're even  call  it that.
1. Chapter 1

Bakura: Puzzleshipping I thought I'd never see the day

Me: it MIGHT be…it might just be friendship…

Ryou: And you're using an overused topic, mental hospitals

Me: But I'm making Yami a sociopath

Bakura: Hey what really is a sociopath?

Me: It'll be explained in the story lol XD

* * *

><p>The Legally Insane<p>

Chapter one

"Welcome to your home Mr. Yami Sennen" A Doctor said, in a cocky way.

"Oh Well I'll be sure to makes lots of friends" He said mocking a Childs voice and glared evilly at the doctor.

"Okay time to meet your roommate." A nurse said, she had shoulder length brown hair and ocean blue eyes…altogether ugly in Yami's eyes.

"WHAT! I don't want a roommate" He Yami yelled

"Oh you won't even notice him…"She said as if it where some kind of joke.  
>"What's that suppose to mean?"Yami questioned.<p>

"Oh, well Yugi doesn't talk. Hasn't since he came here ten years ago" She said opening the door. 'HIS bed is the top bunk" She said and you heard the lock clink as she left the room.

"Okay let's look around" Yami said to himself, Yami looked around the small all white room…it didn't even have a window, the light for the room was way too bright, there was a bunk bed up against the far wall and a door across from it…mostly a bath room and a small wardrobe. There was nothing in the room but white…if he wasn't insane before the room itself out drive him crazy. He turned around

"What the fuck" he said and fell to ground, there behind was…his roommate.

'_How the fuck did he get bind me?' _ Yami said. He looked at the kid? He was short about 5'2 or 5'3 his skin was so pale it was grayish white and he was skinny, it was almost deathly. His hair was long, like down his back long and really wild and his bangs were a gold color and went down to shoulders framing his face with one strand going down the middle of his face and stopping at his chin the rest of his was black and spikes came out of random spots and the spikes where tipped red or purple color it varied. And his eye where hug, if they did look soulless they would be considered childish. The purple color could still be considered pretty, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"So you're yugi?" he asked, Yugi didn't answer he just walked passed Yami who was still on the floor and climb up the ladder to the top bunk and didn't even look back.

'_This is going to be fun'_ Yami thought evilly to himself. He climbed up the ladder to the top bunk to see Yugi was just sitting there staring at the clock, it was so quite in the room you could hear the second hand click at ever move it made. You could see the clocks refection in his eyes they were so glass like.

"Okay well my name is Yami." Yami told him. Yugi turned his head to look at him and nodded and turned back to clock. Yami climbed down the ladder and put the clothes he given earlier into the closet was next to bunk bed, he looked around the closet it had dead flowers and a stuffed bear that was missing an eye on shelf. Yami left it where it was and put his clothes on the hangers. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself.

His closed like everyone else's a long sleeve white tee with long white pants and white slippers, not shoes; shoe laces could be used to hang yourself. Yami himself had black star shaped hair with red out lines on it, and had blond highlights running up it like a crown and also had them framing his face. But this eyes where crimson and his skin with a very light tan. He realized how Yugi and him looked somewhat alike, but discredited it had no meaning to meaning to him.

* * *

><p>A sociopath that's what this boy…Yami is. A sociopath is superficially charming, manipulative and conning, they never recognize the rights of others and see their self-serving behaviors as permissible, and they maybe appear to be charming but are covertly hostile and domineering, seeing their victim as merely an interment to be used, then enjoy dominating and humiliating their victims.<p>

They are pathological lairs, they have no problem lying coolly and easily and it's almost impossible for them to tell the truth, the lies are even so convincing they have been known pass lie detector tests. The lack remorse, shame and guilt the do not see the others around them as people but only as targets and opportunities. Instead of friends they have victims and accomplices who in the end, end up as victims themselves, just a means to an end and they let nothing stand in their way.

Their love, joy, warmth and compassion are more of a feigned than experienced and severs an alternative motive. In truth they have an incapacity for love. They are unable to empathize with the pain of their victims, having only contempt for others' feelings of distress and readily take advantage of those feelings.

The use rage and abuse, alternating with small expressions of love and approval produce an addictive cycle for abuser and abused, as well as creating hopelessness in the victim. Believe they are all-powerful, all-knowing, entitled to every wish, no sense of personal boundaries, and no concern for their impact on others.

They are not concerned about wrecking others' lives and dreams, oblivious or indifferent to the devastation the cause. They do not accept blame on themselves but they blame others even for the acts they committed.

The seek people who will understand the, they do not perceive anything is wrong with them.

They are secretive and paranoid. Only rarely do they have difficulty with the law and seek out situations where their behavior will be tolerated, condoned or admired.

They are unable to have real human attachment to another.

But over all their main goal is enslavement of their victims and or creation of a willing victim.

* * *

><p>The door to the small white room opened and a kid with long white hair that had to horn like bangs coming out of the sides walked in.<p>

"Wow Yugi you do have a roommate" He said

"How did you get in here?" Yami asked, knowing very well the nurse locked the door.

"Picked the lock how else?" Bakura said smirking. "So your Yami, you know they're calling you a hopeless case, I guess that's why you're roomed with Yugi he's also a hopeless case, but he gets out in two years anyways." Bakura said looking up to Yugi.

"Whys that?" Yami asked having no emotion in his voice.

"Oh and before I forget my name is Bakura. And it's because Yugi was sent here as minor if they locked up as a minor at 18 you get out even if they're not 'fixed'" Bakura said hissing at the word _fixed_.

"So why are you here?" Yami asked Bakura.

"Hmm? Why should I tell you its better keeping people in the dark." Bakura said.

"Oh how nice of you." Yami said not ever amused.

"So what's your name kid?" Bakura asked

"Yami and I'm not kid, I'm 18" Yami said getting mad now.

"Oh wow a whole year younger than me." Bakura said. "Oh and Yugi its time for food, the Doc says you have to come or you're being forced fed again."

With that Yugi came down the ladder.

"Hey why doesn't Yugi talk?" Yami asked as the three walked down the hall.

Bakura looked at Yugi and then stairght ahead. "Well some people saw it's because he was abused by his parents or the fact he killed them. Yugi came here when he was six, no one really knows what his mother and father did to him or if he even talked before." Bakura said. "Although I've seen emotion in this little guy only two times, my advice for you, do not touch him. Last the happened, well let's just say it wasn't pretty they still don't know how he got a knife in here." Bakura said finally walking into the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>It was night time and Yami couldn't sleep. He got up off bed and climbed up the ladder to where Yugi is…<p>

* * *

><p>Mwhahahahaha Ending it there and it's a two shot =3 so the end is next chapter<p>

Peace Out Mortals


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura: And the Puzzleshipping ends…

Me: thank god!

Yami: it's not even Puzzleshipping!

Akefia: Sure it is, it's just a angst tragedy

Ryou: when am I going to be in an story O~O

Me: Don't worry Ur in a story I write…though you die XD

Ryou: Fuck you Emmy (leaves)

The Legally Insane

Chapter two

Yugi sat on top his bed, the clicking ticking every second, the thing he could truly rely on that clicking of the clock. He turned his head to see Yami looking on his part of the bunk bed.

Without thinking Yugi grabbed his knife and stabbed Yami threw his hand.

"Wow Yugi, so it's true, you really do keep a knife here" Yami said looking at his hand the knife stuck in place.

"…." Yugi just stared at Yami with eyes that still have no emotion and rips the knife out of Yami's hand and with each click of the clock, blood splattered…

No one knew who it happened, yami was dead, and the knife was never found…Yugi was never found.

Bakura was also missing.

Their descriptions given to the police

THE END

Me: lol now there might be a sequel on Bakura's and Yugi murderous life later on.

Bakura: Oh joy more KleptoShipping

Me: well I was going to have one of kill the other…

Akefia: so…its and crime angst story?

Me: yep ^^

Please review!

Peace Out Mortals :D


End file.
